


The Boys Who Murdered Love

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Durarara!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya in bed, Yaoi, You naughty boys of mine, gahhddd!!!, make babies please Shizaya!!, my fujoshi food!, naughty izaya but even Shizo is so naughty, such impure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always end up together in bed. Poor Shizuo, he's giving such strain to his brain. Stupid IZZZAAAAYYYAAAA!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Who Murdered Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, Shizaya fluff because it has been pending since long and Oh My God Shizaya screams yaoi love!!

Shizuo had yet to understand why he did it.  
Like every Monday morning, he had woken up to a scrawny pale boy spread across the bed, the duvet being the only thing keeping him warm. Yes, he was stark naked. (Though just to be sure, Shizuo had checked under the duvet as well.) Long black lashes, rested on his cheeks as he peacefully slumbered after a particular heated night that may have required more than all of his limited stamina. His black hair was messed up by fingers running through them which might as well had been Shizuo’s as they shared the ecstasy only the highest level of intimacy can provide.

“Izaya.” He softly whispered in a way he was barely accustomed to.

It was a never-ending cycle. They would be at each-other’s throats most of the week yet they would always end up together in bed Sunday night. Now, the reason that night was particularly special was that they always somehow ended up attending the-rowdy-barely-a-party-more-like-a-zoo party.  
At first, when this had happened, Shizuo had been more than freaked out. He had ended up making a huge fuss with a squeaky-feminine-voice he himself didn’t know he could produce. He was especially baffled at Izaya’s expression who only slightly widened his eyes a little before he quickly got accustomed to the idea.

Like, Excuse me?  
We’re supposed to be cut-throat enemies , and you’re fine with being fuck-buddies???

He had tried to avoid Izaya altogether after that. But Izaya was Izaya, always up Shizuo’s ass (figuratively speaking of course, we know who the seme is. ;) ) He would always find him and irritate him like anything, subtly making sexual references, or licking his lips seductively at him making Shizuo wanted to shove him into a wall, grab his throat………………and kiss him so hard his mind completely messes up.

He normally got his revenge on the little monkey, every Sunday night ; the only night of the week, It wasn’t Shizuo calling out his name but Izaya.  
It wouldn’t be wrong to say Izaya, that little manipulator, had him tied around his pinky finger because despite such a decadent lifestyle. He loved it. He loved going to bed with him and waking it up to him.

Despite the fact he was an annoying little shit, who could sour his mood in seconds, who roused his anger like no other, Shizuo found himself to be enamored by him. Intrigued by his eccentric nature and impressed by his intellect. Which he used in the wrong direction but it added to his charm Shizuo supposed.

“unn…” Izaya moved in his sleep rather painfully, a consequence of last night, creating ruffles in the duvet as it slipped down his visage and his chest.

“Shizu-chan..” He murmured, his senses still shrouded in sleep.

“…Not there…unn…”

And instantly Shizuo reddened up like a Christmas light turned on, remembering last night and the vivid memories it came with and how he always behaved like someone he was not, teasing, taunting, touching Izaya, kissing Izaya, fucking Izaya.

Oh shit.

He fumbled for a pillow before hiding his face in it, imagining steam coming out of his ears.  
He was just so embarrassed by his actions. Oh My God. What type of ill-planned soap opera was his life turning to?? This love, this debauched love of theirs completely threatened the very chastity of love and disrespected their very religion. A love only revolving around the sex, should it even be called a love? But such amazing sex. He was so obsessed with Izaya and his sweet porcelain flesh, His beautiful maroon eyes framed with those lashes which are wet with tears and he cries out his name as they peak...Oh God!  
Stop thinking!!! EEEEKKKKK!!!!  
SOMEONE PURIFY MY MIND!!!!

Soft feathery sensations at the base of his neck interrupted his dilemma as warm arms wrapped around his waist and Shizuo sat up straight with a start.  
“ne, ne Shizu-chan.” Izaya lazily called called whilst playfully nipping his ear.  
“Please only spoil me with your attention.” He indulgently whined as he gently grabbed the blonde’s face for a good morning kiss.  
Shizuo’s eyes widened to considerable amount as his face flushed even more.  
“Izaayaa…” He gasped  
“I like teasing Shizu-chan most.” Izaya pouted before reaching up for another kiss.

They Certainly murdered love.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you be this Fujoshi. I'm scared of love so i indulge myself into teeth rotting yaoi, aren't i amazing!


End file.
